Puppeteer
by Sunflare Glaze
Summary: Many years have pass since the Returners have defeated Kefka, but another threat has been hiding in the shadows, readying to cause more pain for the Returners.
1. Prologue

**PUPPETEER**

**Prologue**

"An icy shard from Mt. Brian, a cat frozen in frost, the soul or should I say the essence of a dragon, and a heart from an eagle," the cloaked monk chanted, dropping each item named into a cauldron.

The chanting continued, as the monk waved his arms over the boiling pot of unknown mixed fluids. The circular room darkened, as if a blanket of shadows draped across the whole area. Silence followed; the only thing that could be heard was the bubbling of the cauldron. Many moments passed, but the room remained still. Soon, the cool breeze gradually became thick and cold, as if the artic was gliding in and making its presences known. Then, it happened.

Fire exploded in the middle of the room from the cauldron, causing a searing pain of sudden light and blistering heat so quickly, the prisoners in the room could feel their frostbite from mere seconds ago, fall off and was replaced with heat blisters. Only one of the prisoners screamed, but they couldn't be heard over the roaring flames. A single light beamed from the middle of the cauldron; the blaze ascended passed the open skyline and into the heavens. A second explosion lit the night sky, causing a cone-shape field that surrounded the mountains below it.

The brown robes the monk wore began to bob and a faint chuckle came from underneath the drawn hood. Everything was almost going as planned. The only snare was that the four prisoners were supposed to be five, but that didn't matter to this mysterious monk. He was well aware that nothing was guaranteed and only improvisation could keep his mission from falling apart any further. A disturbance out of the corner of his eye brought the monk from his reverie and into the now.

"Ah, pretty boy. Do you have a question?" snickered the monk. The prisoner he referred to was chained to the wall wearing nothing but his skivvies. He was a fairly sized man with long blonde hair that was in disarray in his eyes and that cascaded down his shoulders.

"Magic? The statues are gone, the Goddesses are dead, and the Espers are no more. How can you use magic?" snapped the prisoner, shaking his head to deny what he just saw.

"That wasn't magic, my little pawn," the monk replied, slapping the prisoner softly twice and then cracking him with a sharp backhand.

The prisoner reacted to the cuff immediately, kicking one of his free legs out sideways. The unexpected strike caught the monk square in his chest, stealing the breath from his lungs. The monk doubled over to his knees, dazed and gasping for air. After a few coughs later, a growl escaped from underneath the monk's hood.

In one lightning quick move, the prisoner was face to hooded face with his captor, with the monk's left hand strangling his throat and the other, holding a bottle containing some type of bubbly, clear liquid. The monk brought the vial up to his lips, under his hood, and a pop sound could be heard. As hard as he could, the monk slammed the bottle on top of the prisoner's head. Something told the prisoner to remain perfectly still. Anything could be in the container and he had no plans on having it touch him.

"Acid my pawn," the monk whispered, gently releasing both the bottle and the prisoner's throat. "Move, even a little, and you will no longer be a pretty boy."

Trying to keep calm, he did what he was told. The pain of his blisters begged him to shiver, but he ignored it, knowing full well more pain will follow if he even sneezed. Knowing is captor as well, the wounds he already had would not be treated and would be both infected in time and will never heal fully. His vanity mattered not at this time. The permanent damage to his eyes was a thought he didn't enjoy thinking about.

The monk turned on his heels and left the mostly naked prisoners with their wounds. The idea of the acid melting away 'pretty boy's' face, made him laugh manically. As soon as the door slammed shut, the bald prisoner next to the prisoner with the predicament sprang into action. Pushing hard against the stone wall behind him, he tightened his arms and back muscles, locking them in place. Gingerly, he lifted his legs towards the bottle, carefully and dexterously, he wrapped his feet around the neck of the bottle. With a forceful flick, the bottle smashed into the floor, many yards away from them all.

With a nod, the blonde prisoner thanked his bald friend. The relief of the acid was short-lived, after his blisters continued to assault him with their sting. They should've known better, but it all didn't matter; they were all trapped, with no hope of escape.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**The Gaiden**

The sun felt wonderful on her soft skin as she continued her trek towards the town of Mobliz. She'd been on the road for a week, searching for her close friend who didn't visit her at their rendezvous point. Never has he failed to show without sending word to her that he couldn't make it. Her curiosity on why he didn't meet her or told her that he couldn't come, became concerned when after a week's search and sending letters to her fellow Returners, came up with nothing. He seemed to have fallen off the face of the earth. The day was hot and sunny, but she felt very cold.

Rounding the final bend, she masked her scowl with a smile and tried to throw a spring in her step. As soon as she passed the first house leading into the town, she became surrounded by orphaned children, aging from ten to almost eighteen. It has been six years since she visited this town. Her life has been a daily routine of constant rebuilding and sacrifice, but after one gaze at the circle of preteens, she knew how much of a change she and her companions have made.

Her fake smile melted away, revealing a truly sincere grin. Hushing the children down, she asked them all in whispers where their mother was. In unison, all the children pointed to a house just a block away. Giving then all a wider grin, she sprinted towards the building, quickly being followed by the youths. She was going to slow down to give them a chance in this playful race, but two boys were overtaking her, so she pushed herself on. After a few heartbeats later she made it to the house first, winning the race.

Figuring the game was over and their visitor was going to talk about boring stuff with their mother, the youths disbursed. After catching her breath, the Returner rapped on the wooden door. The door swung open, leaving in the doorway, a beautiful woman with fair skin and long blonde hair. She wore a green dress that appeared to long for her, for it dragged wherever she walked.

"Celes!" the woman cried leaping into the former general's arms.

The ex-general embraced her, but held out some of the woman's blonde hair with her right hand. The woman stepped back, looking upon the confusion in her friend's face, and then smiled.

"It's me, Terra. After we defeated the Goddesses, my hair seemed to grow out in the color of blonde, so I dyed it to match my roots. Anyway, come in, come in," Terra explained and began dragging her friend into the house.

Celes complied, staring around at the clean, homey house. The ex-general never had such a large place of her own, only for the fact that she didn't have a large family and didn't need the space. Celes tried not to envy her friend, but seeing the bright smile on Terra's face, knowing she was far richer in spirit than she, caused her to shake. The tension was not lost to Terra. Feeling her friend's sudden change, she stopped them in the living room and offered her a cup of tea.

"No thanks. I was wondering if you have seen our cunning treasure hunter lately," Celes asked, not even bothering to sit down.

"Locke? No I haven't. Why?"

"Usually we keep in touch, but the other day he hasn't shown where we said we would meet and I'm worried about that. I sent a letter, via carrier pigeon to Figaro Castle. My reply was that both the Figaro brothers have been missing."

"Strange. I could understand Sabin leaving without any notice, but Edgar? This could be serious, if Edgar, Locke and Sabin are all gone. I'll help you out," Terra finished, jumping up and heading out of the living room.

"It'll be a long walk. The _Falcon_ hasn't been seen in the sky for a fortnight. I fear our friend Setzer Gabbiani has also disappeared. So are you sure you can leave your children behind?" Celes asked matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I'm sure. Dwayne has become the 'man' around here and has watched them before when I've been out for weeks at a time. Just let me get dressed and…" the half-Esper paused, hearing a loud _thud_ coming from her front door.

With haste, both the ladies rushed to where the sound emanated from. Celes was first to the portal and threw the door out wide to hit whoever was on the opposite side. No one was there. As soon as Terra caught up, she slammed her fist into her friend's shoulder. The ex-general pivoted around, glaring angrily at Terra, but the look of anger was replaced by fear a moment later after gazing upon the fires in Terra's eyes.

"One of my children could've been behind that door," she snapped, stepping outside and looking around.

With a nod, Celes accepted the scolding and stepped out, shutting the door behind her. Once the door was shut, an object remained on the door.

"Terra. I don't think a kid was behind the door," called Celes, attempting to get Terra's attention.

Terra spun around and brought a hand to her mouth. Embedded in the wood was a long dagger with a note wrapped around the handle. Before she could call her children, who may be in danger, Celes took the note and put a hand in the air. The ex-general looked back to her friend.

"It's from Shadow."

Within an hour of receiving the note, Terra got dressed in a light-weight chest plate and knee high boots, strapping on Atma, her faithful blade. Both women arrived south, in a luscious grove, filled with trees and bushes. Noticing that balance was returning to the world, both women smiled brightly. Knowing that they brought back the life of the planet brought a satisfaction that no one could even begin to understand but them. A dark object fell out of the nearby tree, bringing the two out of their thoughts.

In a black ninja gi stood the most mysterious of all the Returners. At times, he appeared kind and generous, but most of his existence was to kill and make money doing so. During the final fight with the god Kefka, Shadow fought on with a heart no one had ever seen from him. Yet, during the escape, he vanished without a trace. Everyone figured he chose to stay behind and die, but no one knew why. The fact that he was standing before the two Returners, alive, shown how impressive his survival instincts were.

"I had a feeling you would come here eventually, Celes. Edgar, Locke, Sabin and Setzer have fallen into a trap. A trap, I will not be lured into," he paused, tossing a tube at Celes's feet. "The gaiden will clarify."

Unrolling a parchment from within the case, the former general read it aloud to Terra and herself:

_Clyde Arrowny,_

_Little do you and your friends know that each of your lives was predetermined by me! Each of you are nothing more than characters in a game and I am the one playing that game and controlling your lives. I know the truth of your life Clyde, all of it. When Doma, Vector, and Jidoor had railways, you robbed each train you could get your grubby hands on. After you robbed the Silver Bullet for one million gold pieces, you felt powerful and immortal. Changing your name to Shadow was just an afterthought. Not known to you was that I influenced the conductor to leave at a secret time so you would attack the train._

_To play with your life more, I also planned for you to attack and fail the train heist at Doma, where your other half died and the other half to be left broken, spiritually and physically. So I guided you to Thamasa, where I knew Sarhia Medium would take care of you. I also knew you would run if she ever knew your past. Ah, but I wouldn't have guessed that you would impregnate Sarhia, let alone leave your daughter behind. You are truly coldhearted._

_Oh, I watched you for years, nudging you here and there. A rumor lead you to Kohingen so you would meet up with the Returners and you thought there was real big money to be made. Just want you to know, I also informed the old Empire to hire you to go to Thamasa so you would have to confront your past. I even had a hand setting the house on fire where your little girl was in._

_Enough! I believe I have your attention. Now the game continues. I have more information about your life that I haven't mentioned here, so if you don't want the information leaked out, you'll come north of the frozen peak. If you do not show, your daughter will meet a fate worse than death and everyone will know the truth. Come alone. I am waiting._

_The Puppeteer_

"What the hell? Shadow, is any of this true?" Celes asked, completely baffled by the letter.

Before he had time to answer, Terra surprisingly grasped him from the front of his gi and pulled him down to stare at him eye-to-eye. The assassin was caught completely off guard and actually shown fear in his eyes while watching the gentle nature of Terra turn dark before him. Never has he seen such raw fury or burning hatred, let alone seen it coming from her.

"When Relm was caught in that fire, I wasn't surprised that a killer like you wouldn't help. BUT SHE WAS YOUR DAUGHTER!" Terra screamed, throwing the assassin against the nearest tree.

"I wasn't going to let her die. If I jumped up and helped you, there would have been a possibility that you would've connected me to Relm. I had an excuse to get her out of there," Shadow replied, dusting himself off and trying to regain his lost composure.

"You think that this man has Locke and the others?" Celes interrupted, jumping to the matter at hand.

"Yes. The others vanished when I got my note. I figured every Returner would've gotten one, but that's not the case. Strago and Cyan are dead; Relm and Gau didn't get one and Umaro and Mog have informed me that some major activity is coming north of Narshe. I came here hoping to find both of you, but I'm guessing neither of you received a gaiden," Shadow stated.

"Isn't Relm's life in danger now, since you shown us the letter," Terra replied, narrowing her eyes at the assassin. This time, Shadow remained his perfectly calm and dark self, unafraid of any of Terra's threats.

"Yes, but as I said, I'm not going to fall into his trap. We three can stop him before he goes after Relm. But then again, this could be part of his plan. Are either of you interested in a suicide run?"

Terra and Celes shared a look, knowing full well what the other was thinking. Locke, Edgar, Sabin, and Setzer were in trouble and if the situation were reversed, they would do the same thing. They turned back to Shadow, who was already walking south without them. It seemed he knew what they were thinking as well.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**The Photograph**

"We have done our side of the deal. When do we get paid?" asked the tall man with a foot high Mohawk.

The monk lifted his head, showing only a chin under his hood. The man who addressed him was bare-chested, wearing only a pair of brown leather pants. All along his chest and arms, he wore passed battle scars from wars with old tribes, hunting wild animals, and many cruel monsters on the Veldt. Each scar he wore with pride. The native man was a survivor, living off the land; working for this monk was the only way he could make enough money to help feed his tribe during the Great Drought on the Veldt.

"Soon... my civilized barbarian friend. Once I have all the Returners in my hands will you get paid," the monk replied in kind, bowing low to the seven foot native man.

The Indian thought deeply upon this. He's been away from his homeland for two weeks and was hoping to be gone from this place, with a million gold pieces and as much food as he could carry with him. His tribe survived the Veldt longer than anyone could remember, so they may not be worse off if he stayed longer than he intended. On the other hand, he wanted to help his tribe as soon as possible and to carve his name into history.

The tall native nodded and left the monk, coming to his final conclusion. If he didn't get paid by the month's end, he would return home empty-handed. The conflict with his employer and the group known as the Returners meant absolutely nothing compared to the survival of his people. So the deal was set. Once all the Returners were under the monk's thumb, he would get paid and return home. A simple task. The only Returner that gave him trouble was a strong blonde who left a nasty, deep wound on his chest. The wound will be another scar, another memory of a worthy battle.

"He can't be trusted. Qaletaqa will leave before the job is completed," came a voice from the shadows.

"It is not his loyalty I question," replied the monk coolly.

From the shadows in the corner, stepped a woman wrapped in a white ninja gi, covering her form from head to toe. Only her sky blue eyes could be seen from the hood and mask on her face. Coldness emanated from her, powerful, skillful, and merciless. She glided across the room until she was standing beside the monk. Though she was silent, the ninja's aura could be felt and the monk didn't need to hear her to know where she was.

"I agree with him on this one. We better get paid," she whispered, sounding almost like a threat.

"Throne, you and Qaletaqa will get your money once all the Returners are mine. Not before," the monk stated, walking away from the deadly assassin. How she wanted to throw a shuriken right between his shoulders.

* * *

A day's voyage from Mobliz to Narshe was quiet for the trio of Returners. Shadow seemed to have disappeared on the small vessel, making both Celes and Terra believe they left him back at the dock. A few signs from the ninja, like some rations kept coming up missing in the mess hall during their travel and a presence that seemed to have brought a sense of dark security to the crew, told the two otherwise. Once on shore, the ninja leapt off the boat and made a straight shot to the north.

The next day's travel by foot to the mountains, were equally quiet. Even though it was the middle of July, the icy chill from the mountains and glaciers from the north kept the region covered in a field of frost and causing the temperatures to reach into the highs in the thirties on a good day. Today was not a good day. The temperature was almost ten degrees with the winds blowing down on the three to decrease the temperature further. Arriving at six, the trio entered the first house of the city, which has become the home of their moogle friend, Mog.

"Took you guys long enough, kupo?" the moogle finished, noticing only a few Returners at his door than he expected. Noticing their discomfort, he shrugged away his previous thoughts and invited his old comrades in to share his warm fire.

Shadow handed the moogle the letter and brought him up to speed. Celes and Terra remained by the fire throughout their conversation. Even though the heat was comforting, they knew it was going to be short-lived. They were here for only a few reasons. They needed information about the terrain in the north and to have a guide through the Narshe mountain range.

"What? You want me to guide you through the mountains but not help get our friends out of this mess?" yelled the moogle.

Celes and Terra looked back in surprise at their ninja friend. Surely they could benefit from the moogle and his yeti companion's strength and unique skills. Shadow only nodded to concur with what Mog just said. As he tried to step around the moogle, the little critter blocked him every step he took. With a sigh, Shadow knew his little comrade would not let him pass without further reasons.

"It'll be easier to sneak up to the enemy in a small group. This is, first and foremost, a rescue mission. We're not going there to fight, only sneak in, get the prisoners, and get out. It would run smoother with three than five."

"Fine, kupo. Umaro and I will take you to the edge of North Peak. If you don't come back in a week, kupo, we are coming after you," Mog replied determinately.

Shadow extended his hand, offering the moogle to lead the way. Celes and Terra nodded and looked on to their furry little friend. With a snap, a sound of a stampede came from the stairs and down came a large, eight foot tall yeti. With a few commands, Umaro went to the closet and retrieved three heavy cloaks for the humans. Then, they were off.

* * *

The monk stood over the dissolved rock that once was the floor and the shattered glass of his bottle of acid. His eyes rose to his bald prisoner. He, as well as the other prisoners, remained passive and mute, but the monk knew what must have happened. With chalk in hand, the monk marked the north, west, and south ends of the circular room. Clapping his hands twice, the monk waited for his ninja.

"Throne, I need you to put up some new shackles where I marked and have Qaletaqa move the prisoners. Their strength lies in each other. SEPARATE THEM!" the monk commanded before storming off.

Immediately the ninja went to work on the stone wall and metal chains in her hands. Even though the four prisoners were weak and malnourished, she knew better than to give these men any chance of escape by giving them weak chains. When the monk was gone, the four began to stir and show life once again. She knew what they had planned before they even spoke and she wasn't going to fall for it.

"Hey beautiful, what brings you into these neck of the mountains?" asked the shaggy blonde prisoner. Throne replied with five jabs to his gut, three hooks to his face, and two kicks to his throat.

"Hey! If you want to fight someone, fight me!" barked another blonde prisoner.

"Fight? To fight, there needs to be an exchange of blows," she paused, kicking the shaggy blonde in the nose, breaking it on impact. "Punching bags don't strike back. For each word any of you say, I will strike him."

Each prisoner kept their mouths shut, except the one with the busted nose, who could only whimper. The ninja glared over her shoulder and even his sobs decreased in volume. When all was quiet, she returned to work.

* * *

The night was crisp and freezing, the sky was clear and bright. Celes recommended that they rest for a few hours before continuing their journey. When asked why they should turn in early, the ex-general simply explained that it was quickly coming to the hour of eleven. During the summer days, the sun refused to set this far north. Few traveled past Narshe and none wanted to settle in the land of the Ever Rising Sun.

In a cave nearby, the trio camped with a small fire close to the mouth of the cave. Both ladies began eating some food before turning in when Shadow jumped to attention. The three crept up to the edge of the cave, waiting for whatever was coming to enter into the closed quarters. All of the Returners ducked as a large fowl entered.

The white, flat faced bird hooted a few times and circled the three. It dropped a piece of paper from its talons and flew back out from which it came. Terra swung her sword to intercept the fowl to no avail. Shadow pondered if he should kill the white spotted owl, but decided to let it fly free. The ninja watched the bird for a few moments before turning to his companions. A gasp came from Celes.

"N-no, it can't be," she gasped again, dropping the paper from her shaking hands.

Terra bent over and retrieved the paper. No, not paper. The fabric was smooth and shiny, with an image of a naked man, shackled to a wall. He was bald from head to toe and appeared to have been through much torture, with bruises throughout his entire body. His face was unrecognizable, for his lip was half swollen, his left eye was crushed shut, and one cheek seemed larger than the other.

The half-Esper didn't understand why Celes was so upset. Taking a closer look at the picture, she noticed something she overlooked on the man. Between his right shoulder and neck was a dark brown birthmark that seemed like a wing. Only one man could have that birthmark exactly in that place and only a handful of people he willing shown it to.

"Locke," she stammered at the realization of her friend.

"Seems this 'Puppeteer' has taken precautions to keeping his prisoners where they are. It's called the _Depilachase_ technique. Once a prisoner is captured, he is then shaved all over and then they search every crevice of his body for any tools that could help them escape. Thieves' picks for example," Shadow finished, noticing Celes throwing on her heavy cloak and sheathing her powerful sword, Illumina.

"We should stay here and rest before continuing," the ninja began, but the former general ignored him and started out of the cave.

"Celes, Shadow is right. We should conserve our energy."

"Locke and the others are in danger! The longer we wait, the more time they can torture them… or worse."

"But…" Terra started, but was interrupted by an outstretched black arm.

"Let her go, Terra. She's thinking with her heart," he paused, watching Celes nod and began her descent down the ravine. "Not her head. Else, she would know she's going in the wrong direction."

Freezing in her tracks, the ex-general glanced over her shoulder, not expecting her shrouded friend to clarify. The icy wind barreled at her, with the wind trapped between the two mountains. It was a cold bite, but she remained unaware of the chill. Gazing back where she was heading, she wanted desperately to help her friends, but she also understood the ninja's sound judgment. Most likely, their captor sent the picture so she would get angry enough to not think logically on her actions.

"Damn you, Puppeteer," she cursed, gazing up to the heavens as she finished, "Locke, we're on our way."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**The Overseer**

At dawn, when the sun was in the east, the trio set off at a steady pace; keeping to the side of each cliff they came across. Every boulder, every cave, anything used for cover, the group used them to keep from being detected. Shadow was confident that they could slip into the enemy's domain without being seen. He took point and had the others follow each of his steps. Their movements were slow, but the results were fruitful.

On the hour the three spotted the owl, which flew back and forth keeping to the skies and was constantly searching for them. When it seemed as if the party wasn't around in the area, it flew off into the direction that the ninja was certain was the way to where the others were. They were grateful for their only advantages were stealth, and that this 'Puppeteer' didn't know much of owls. If he did, he would know that they have the best vision and superb sense of hunting… only during the dark hours of the night. In the land of the Ever Rising Sun, an eagle would've been a better spy.

Without pushing their luck, the Returners continued their trek through the mountains. The day was clear, but the bite of the wind kept the travel bitter and miserable for each step they took.

By noon, Terra took a seat on a rock for a rest, but was pulled back to her feet by Celes. With every second they weren't moving, was another second their blood wasn't flowing to keep them warm. So they continued, benumbed, wearied, and always gazing upward to the ever present sun, hoping to catch sight of the owl.

Many hours later, Shadow ran back to his comrades after scouting ahead. He gave them one wave before returning to which he came. Both Celes and Terra followed, knowing full well their destination was at hand. Trailing the ninja through the ravine, they felt satisfied that they could finally get to where their friends were. Getting out of there would be a bonus.

Celes immediately stopped as a thought came to mind. Pulling out the picture of Locke, she focused on his naked form and knew that his captor didn't want him rescued. If the others were equally beaten and nude, bringing any of them out into this icy weather could kill them.

"Celes, you got to see this," Terra called, pulling Celes out of her thoughts.

Pocketing the photo, the former general put her thoughts aside. _One step at a time. First step, get into the enemy's base. Second, find the prisoners._ As she turned on the trail, which formed into a cliff, she noticed it was not going to be easy to do step one.

Across the mountain they stood on, about half a mile out, was another large mountain, encased in a pyramid force field that had a dull, orange glow. Half way up the mountain, stood a three floored temple of some kind. The top of the pyramid had no tip. Good thing, since smoke kept billowing out of the mountain. The only way in seemed to end with taking a boiling hot magma bath.

"Seems the enemy doesn't want any visitors," said the ninja, dripping with sarcasm.

"A magic shield! How can that be?" Terra asked, not really expecting an answer.

Celes began scanning the mountain that held her friends. It was huge, with steep slopes and only one trail leading to the temple, but the trail turned around the mountain and out of sight. Then she saw it, a cave southeast of the temple and about fifty feet down from the trail. Moving her eyes in a zigzag, she pretended that the cave may lead to an underground connected network. Due west of their location, she saw another cave, that maybe part of the network.

"Follow me," she commanded firmly as she began to jog to the cave, hoping her instincts weren't wrong.

* * *

"Send him out again!" barked the monk.

Staring up into the skies, the young man brushed some of his red locks out of his face. Turning to his owl friend, he could tell that she was tired and the sun has been far too much on her eyes. Of course, he couldn't tell his employer that. Instead, he hooted a few times and his friend hooted back. After a little conversation on what they'll be having for dinner, he turned to the monk.

"She said it would be pointless. Somehow, they're masking their tracks. There is no evidence of more than the three she seen last night."

The monk snapped his head to the door, giving his overseer permission to return to the temple. Placing his chin in the palm of his hand, he began to wonder if Shadow's random actions were going to cause too much trouble for him to handle. Maybe the prisoners should be slaughtered and he should flee this place before they arrived.

Shaking away such thoughts, he knew his order only cared for two things: playing with other people lives and to create chaos. His puppets were coming, he just didn't know when. Turning on his heels, the monk returned to the temple, plotting his next move.

In the first room, the overseer watched his employer storm passed him and headed for the east wing. He feared what the monk had planned for him next. The young man signed up as the monk's eyes and ears, a guard as one would say. But once he heard he would be paid a million gold pieces for his services, he knew that he would have to do more than warn the monk. Eventually, he would have to fight; though with a blade he couldn't be beaten but the idea of going further did not sit well with him.

"We are going to have to see where this goes old friend," spoke the youth, stroking the owl's chest. Her only reply was a simple hoot.

"Where is what going, Daithi?" a feminine voice asked.

Without looking back, the hunter knew who was behind him. He cursed himself for not being aware of his environment as well as speaking aloud. Feeling a cold blade to his back, he straightened and froze himself in place. The young man began to think quickly.

"We were wondering how much time it'll take for Shadow and the others to get here. Since they're a group of three, I expect them at our footsteps tomorrow evening," he replied without sounding worried.

The blade withdrew and the assassin stepped passed him. If she fell for the ruse or not, he didn't know but by watching her vanish in the hall, he knew he would have to keep an eye behind him at all times. Locking the door, the overseer barricaded it with one of his chairs in his quarters. Satisfied with his safety, he strolled over to a cage full of mice and handed one to his owl.

"Is a million gold pieces worth another's life?" he asked his friend, but she was too busy feeding. "We will have to see."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**The Glittering Caves**

The subterranean, interconnected caves were cold and dark, yet the walls kept the Returners far warmer by keeping them nuzzled and nested away from the wind. Along the walls, the aroma of both sulfur and mildew lingered from many years passed. Upon entering the network, a dominate path opened for the three creating a smooth stone floor, leading down a straight tunnel. This caused the rough traveling to become easier.

Very little light illuminated the path, but the ex-general told each of her companions not to light a torch. Another command she issued was that all of them need to keep a hand on a wall and stay as close as their eyes could see one another. Regrettably, Shadow and Terra complied with their friend. Celes took the lead, followed by Terra and then Shadow.

"How do you know we're going the right way?" Shadow asked, keeping close to Terra.

No replied was forthcoming and only silence filled the path. Trusting others was never one of the ninja's fortes. They were underneath tons of earth that could bury them alive. The air was thick in the caves, causing the assassin to breathe heavier and caused a feeling of unease in his mind.

Even though the walls were closing in, that he couldn't breathe, and the darkness was uncomfortably hard to see, he wanted reassurance that they were indeed heading in the right direction. Silence continued in the tunnel, silent as death. With all his discipline and training, it was not enough to stop his claustrophobia from taking control.

"Don't worry, Shadow. Celes knows where she's going. The fact she's not speaking must mean she picked this underground direction sense up during her training under the old empire," Terra whispered back.

"I don't know how to worry," Shadow breathed a sigh of relief.

The path continued for an hour, yet it seemed more like days. Lack of sight and hearing began causing the Returners to see apparitions where there were none or they heard something move, that didn't exist. Both senses needed to be used, even if it was a trick of the mind. The demons followed them until a sudden change in light caused the travelers to breath easier. Sparkles began to shine off the walls, lighting the tunnel a little more, but enough that the trio could see one another.

"Aren't these…" Terra trailed off, gazing at the walls full of shining materials.

"Diamonds, yes. We are in the Glittering Caves," Celes clarified without losing a step.

"The Glittering Caves? I've never heard that such a place existed," Shadow broke-off to stand beside Terra and gaze at the rich veins along the wall.

"That's interesting, because these caves were founded only eighteen years ago. A Narshe miner traveled this far north and found this rich cave of precious gems. Since no one owned this land, people from Narshe, Figaro, South Figaro, and even as far as Doma flocked here by the hundreds," Celes paused and extended both her arms out wide. "Everyone came here in hopes of striking it rich and coming home for a better life. Even the training center in Narshe, was once a jewel shop, where you could bring your gems to get them appraised and trade them in for gold."

The former general folded her arms, thinking back to those old days. Vector was young, but not nearly as powerful as it would someday become. The city was a change of the times, when machinery reigned and magic was in its earlier development.

_Daddy, why are you packing your bag? Are we going somewhere?_ asked the young, six years old Celes.

_Ah, princess, I have finally found a job for my skills. There is a great mountain, where riches can be unearthed. We can finally leave this suppressed city, _the man replied, hugging his daughter tightly, as if it may be the last time.

_How long will you be gone?_

_About three weeks. That'll be enough time to get enough jewels to get the Empire off my back and we could move someplace more comfortable, _he paused, picking her up into another hug. _If you are a good girl to your aunt Lilly, I'll bring you home something nice._

Setting her down, the dirty blonde miner waved as he departed. The little girl ran to the window and waved back at her wonderful father. Everyday, she waited by the doorstep, expecting him to return with shiny jewels and great stories about his travels. How she dreamed about his adventures.

"Celes?" a voice spoke, waking her from her reverie. The former general sneered and turned her back to her friends.

"Many came here with that dream. A thousand people died from their journey here, in this unforgiving land. But the greatest tragedy was what happened in these caves," she continued, punching one of the side walls. "One day, a miner was digging with his pick to remove a diamond and he… he hit a methane pocket. These tunnels were lined with torches and lanterns. The whole place became a firestorm. Three thousand, two hundred, sixty-six miners died that day. Only a handful survived and the entrances to these caves were sealed during the firestorm."

"My god! No wonder you didn't want us to use any torches," Terra gasped.

"The entrances must have been reopened during the Great Rift," Shadow finished, tipping his chin forward so Celes could continue their journey, as well as to distract whatever was on the ex-general's mind.

With a nod, Celes led the others down the tunnel, a little easier now, with the glitters that came from the diamonds and other precious stones. To the miners, these tunnels were a sight to behold and probably more so if there was some more light, but none of the travelers dared to risk it. The Glittering Caves went on and on with haunting memories that Celes didn't want to remember. All that mattered was Locke and the others. The demons of Celes's dreams would have to wait for another time.

* * *

The crack of the whip echoed and rebounded off the large walls. Time and again would the sound of the whip be accompanied by the harmony of agonizing screams. Those screams have become the monk's music, but today seemed different. Either his heart wasn't into the beatings or his prisoner's spirits have been rekindled. That thought angered him further, turning the whip to his platinum haired prisoner, catching him right in the face. The prisoner didn't even whimper.

"You think you're strong, don't you?" the monk stated. The prisoner gave him a sheepish smile.

"Another scar, another mark to show the ladies how tough I am," he replied smugly, as he tried to mock the monk further by bowing.

"I've had enough play for one day. But remember, I got plenty of acid to not just scar, but to completely ruin your face. Then we'll see if anyone would even look upon you," the monk laughed, leaving his prisoners with their new wounds.

The laughter abruptly stopped, as the monk contemplated his next move. Advancing through the hall of the great temple, the monk felt uneasy about each new development. He wasn't expecting Shadow to ignore his threats, especially regarding his only daughter. The monk changed his plan; by letting his black ninja puppet roam free and having him collect the rest of the Returners so he could rid himself of all the legends of this world. Again, Shadow threw a wrench into the works by only collecting Celes and Terra. Now they're on their way, but he had no idea where they were and when they'll show. The only thing he knew for certain was that the force field would slow them down.

Coming to two large, golden doors, the monk took a deep breath and entered his sanctuary. The high room of worship was decorated with fine carpeting and dazzling stain glass windows along the walls that sent out prismatic color throughout the room. At the far end of the room, was a grand altar made of jet and behind the altar stood a huge, marble statue of a man with his arms crossed against his chest. Around the statue, were one hundred candles that seemed to be ever burning. The monk fell to his knees at the spectacular sight.

"My lord, I fear the worse is upon us. I have four of the twelve remaining puppets and only three are on their way. I beg you, give me strength for the upcoming encounter and…"

"Paid your people their dues, just for the seven," a feminine voice interrupted.

Suppressing his anger from the infidel that has just defiled this sacred place, the monk began to take deep breaths. He still needed the assassin but didn't care if she survived what he had in store for her. The seven that will be in one group must be killed without delay. Those seven, were the strongest of the Returners. He could pick off the rest, leaving the teenage girl, Relm, for his own personal pleasures.

"Yes, Throne," the monk snickered as his thoughts started to meld into a plan. "Once the seven are gone, you all will get paid… handsomely. Tell the others that the payout is coming and I'm doubling the payment. As long as Shadow is the last one alive. He needs to know the fate of his daughter. A fate… brought onto her by her own father."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**The Temple of Chaos**

The silent owl took flight, tearing into the skies for another futile search for the elusive warriors. She knew as well as her master that the three were close and having a spy outside the barrier only thinned their defenses. But, the monk ordered another sweep of the immediate area, so she flew higher passed the opening of the force field, remembering to hold her breath as her master instructed when she entered the smoking cloud.

Down below, Daithi sighed when his only friend and ally faded from view. He needed her company as well as her keen eyes to survive this entire ordeal. Shaking away his usual fear of loneliness he started back to the temple, until a motion from his side gave him pause.

Snapping to attention, the hunter thought he saw something duck behind the side of the temple. He rushed to that location, drawing his rapier to prepare for the deadly dance he wished he didn't have to lead into. _Three experienced fighters, two of them were powerful soldiers of the old Empire. Damn my luck._

Once he turned the corner, only a tree greeted him with a branch swinging up and down before him. A snicker escaped his lips, laughing at his own paranoia. With a flick of his left wrist, the branch severed from the incredible sharpness of the blade.

"I could use more timber for my fire," he softly said to himself before heading into the temple.

As the sound of a door slamming, Shadow dropped from the next branch up from the severed limb. He shook his head from the carelessness of his actions. He was almost spotted and if the young man would've just glanced up, the ninja would have been in trouble. With the blade the guard wielded, Shadow knew he would be hard press at winning that conflict.

Reaching the rope that was caught on a sturdy bush at the edge of the cliff; the ninja began shimmying down to his comrades. Celes and Terra double-checked their equipment as they waited for their spy to return. The wind was calm with the field's sheltering walls and the volcano's heat kept the area comfortably warm. Regardless of the shelter, the half-Esper began to shake subconsciously once she came to a realization that Celes already came to earlier.

"This cold will kill our friends," Terra stated, looking back into the cave.

"We'll worry about that later. First we need to get in there," Celes responded instantly.

"I have a report," a voice whispered to the two. "They think we're still out in the mountain range, since they sent the owl out again. As far as I have seen, there is a single guard, a boy, with an extraordinarily sharp blade. He is also the owner of the owl. I'm sure we can get in there without anyone noticing."

After finishing his report, the ninja began his ascend back up the cliff, forcing his companions to follow. Time was not on their side, for every minute that went by, was another minute their friends remained in the Puppeteer's clutches. That thought caused the ninja to increase his pace up the rope. If they got caught trying to sneak in, then they would have to force their way through to the prisoners. Either way would work.

Following every step the ninja took the two women tried to keep pace and tried to remain silent with the armor they wore. Pointing to them both and then pointing to the left door, Shadow pushed the right door in a crack. Without hearing any voices or footsteps coming from the opened portal, he peeked in. Only a main hall on the other side of the door could be seen. Noticing a pillar immediately to his right, he threw the door open and skipped to the piece of cover. Celes followed, then Terra, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Slinking from pillar to table to pillar, which was far easier than the wilderness covers, the three made their way down the main hall and into a side hall. A noise was detected by Shadow. It wasn't loud and it sounded like a rhythmic suction sound of a bare foot walking across the stone floor. The sound was coming closer. Ducking into the nearest room, a supply closet, the three placed their ears to the door.

"Why do you continue to pester me?" a deep voice asked passively.

"I'm not pestering. I asked you a simple question," replied a soft voice that Shadow knew was that of the young man. The two conversing men stopped at the door.

"I'm going to do my duty, as should you."

"Yeah, but _killing_ isn't what I signed up for."

"A child you'll forever remain," the deep voice finished, moving again down the hall, followed closely by the other.

After several moments and no sounds coming from the hall, the three quickly left the room and headed down the opposite direction of the footfalls. Celes took the lead, keeping her eyes focused on any turns or any open doors while Terra stayed behind, keeping an eye out from the rear.

The temple turned in random directions, similar to a maze with its halls and rooms looking exactly alike. Keeping close to the right wall, they moved from hall to hall, wherever the right wall lead. If it turned right, they went right. If it continued on, they moved on. Until Terra abruptly stopped before she could bump into the still ninja. Noticing that her friends weren't behind her, the former general inched her way back.

"What is it?" both of them asked the ninja in unison and in equal whispered volume.

"I've been checking each door we came across. This one is the only one that appears to be locked," Shadow stated, pointing in both directions.

Celes and Terra understood and immediately ran down their appointed directions where the hall turned. Keeping a diligent watch, both felt this was too easy. Yet, this was supposed to be the easy part. Getting the others out, given if they were even in that room, was going to be difficult. Their friends would likely be weak from the lack of food and the constant torture that they all had endured.

Taking a chance, the former general glanced back at Shadow, picking his way through the door. Hearing a curse, Celes saw the ninja remove the picks, one being obviously broken. She knew he was an assassin, but it was easy to see that he didn't use his lock picks to get to his targets.

With a click the door opened. Casting his gaze over his shoulder, he noticed Celes staring at him instead of keeping guard. He narrowed his eyes at this, showing his disappointment in his friend and he whistled low to get Terra's attention. Without regarding the ninja Celes was the first in the circular chamber.

"LOCKE!" she cried, running with full haste towards her closest friend.

"Celes," all four prisoners gasped.

"Keep quiet!" the ninja commanded harshly.

"Who did this to you?" Celes asked, ignoring Shadow's order.

"Heh, depends on when. Any wounds from this huge native barbarian have already healed. Any pummeling damage is due to a female ninja, but the flaying cuts were from a monk," the bald thief replied.

"Enough talking," the ninja snapped as loudly as he dared. Removing his picks, he started to work on the complicated lock on Locke's shackles. Within a few seconds, the thief couldn't take it anymore.

"No, no, no. Use the Master pick to hold down the turning mechanism and use a Hook pick to get around the locking gear," Locke instructed.

Suppressing his temper, the ninja knew his friend was a master with locks and had to know what he was talking about. Luckily, Shadow did have a Hook pick and he began to follow Locke's orders. The seconds ticked on, while the Master pick laid low on the mechanism. Locke flinched when he heard the Hook pick miss the gear by a hair.

"Go back juuuuust a little," Locke whispered to his friend. Shadow nodded and in another second, the treasure hunter was freed on his right side.

Holding up his comrade and handing him the picks, Locke went to work on his other bond. Five seconds, with one hand, he was completely freed. Brushing away Celes anxious arms from the treasure hunter, Shadow dragged him to the next prisoner, the shaggy blonde, Edgar. Only Locke could get them out in a timely manner and already they spent too much time on the door and Locke's left shackle to spare any more time.

With Locke's help, the king fell into Terra's arms. They moved to the gruff, bearded prisoner, Sabin, who fell into Celes's arms. Finally, the two came to their platinum haired friend who seemed to have taken the worse of the beatings. _Click_, the first shackle unlocked.

"What took you guys so long? My money was on you getting here five days ago," the gambler chuckled as his other hand was freed.

The floor immediately began to fall as the last bond was undone. Clearly on instinct, both Shadow and Locke leapt for the shackles on the wall, missing them by inches. The stone floor collapsed on itself, melding into a funnel, which all the Returners slid down into. All reached out, hoping to grasp a handhold in the smooth stone. As they tumbled into the darkened hole, laughter of an unknown source followed them. Then… all there was was oblivion in the Temple of Chaos.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**The Dead Memory**

The air was thin and cold, as what death would feel like before the final moment of life. His surroundings were dim and bleak and the smell of decay lingered from every direction. Nowhere in the entire world has he ever felt so alone… dead. The world refused to stop spinning, causing the poor soul to empty his stomach. Then, all was still.

Regaining his senses from the fall, Locke scanned the area for life. The last moments he remembered was jumping for the shackles on the prison's walls and then tumbling down into a deep hole. Someone's boot connected with his head and finally all was lost to him. Shaking away the thought, he would need to figure how to get out from wherever he was and help his friends. Pushing himself up, his knees buckled, causing him to fall backwards into a sitting position.

"Celes! Terra! Anyone!" he called, not expecting an answer. But an answer he got.

"Calm down. I only went to explore our environment," Celes replied from behind him, smiling widely.

"Hey, love. Where're the others?"

The former general's face turned cold, tilting her head up. Locke followed her gaze and saw an opened shaft just thirty feet above them. Being hoisted up by his close friend, the thief turned to her, hoping she would clarify.

"During our descent we entered into a slide that forked in a few directions. There, we were all separated," she ended, guiding him across the cavern.

"Where are we?" he asked with a smile. "It could use a little remodeling."

"I would guess some sort of catacombs," Celes responded aloofly.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"YOU!" snapped Celes, stopping to glare at him. "Why did you come here?"

"It's personal."

"Damn you, Locke! I thought we were friends. I would've helped."

"Sorry Celes. Come on, let's find our friends."

"Oh, no you don't, Locke Cole," she said, holding him in place by his waist and wrist. "Shadow, of all people, trusted Terra and I with his secrets. Are you telling me that he trusts us more than you would?"

Locke was taken aback and gazed at the former general with mixed emotions. First with shock, then hurt, and finally defeat. He was expecting her to be angry with him, but he had no idea it was going to be at this extent. The fact that Shadow weighed his odds of someone getting hurt to getting help from his trusted allies blew the thief's mind. Any excuses now have just been blown out the window. With a sigh, he decided to let it all go.

"It's all about a dead memory. Sometime ago, I got a letter from someone named, Puppeteer. He went on in detail on how he messed with my life. Remember the bridge that I crossed for an artifact in Damora Mountain?" Locke asked as he reminisced back into his past.

"The one that collapsed on Rachael?"

"That's the one," the -thief agreed with a nod and a sneer. "The bridge was rigged. I was supposed to have fallen, not her."

The memory of his former love was more than the thief could bear. His anger began to rise and he tried to growl away his pain, but he failed. Tears rolled down his cheeks, stinging his cuts along his face and he began to shake and sob.

"He claims he rigged the trap. He was satisfied with my pain as Rachael lost her memory. Then he waited. Waited for the time the Empire would dispatch their troops to Kohlingen. He went there, with only one target in mind."

"Rachael," Celes gasped. "He must have been an Imperial soldier."

"He could have been, but all I know is what he wrote. He killed Rachael and if I didn't do what he asked, he would've killed you," sighed the thief.

"I could take care of myself. This is just like you. Didn't you learn anything from the Phoenix Cave? You should've trusted us… trusted me. You must've known this was a trap."

"I knew that! But I already lost one love of my life; I wasn't going to lose another!" the thief snapped.

That last statement had more emotion behind it than Locke wanted to let on. Locke could've got the same reaction if he slapped her in the face on how surprised she was. Their relationship was growing and she knew she loved him dearly, but with his constant calm nature, it was too hard for her to tell if he loved her back. She was at a loss, until a noise pulled her out of her reverie.

The tunnel ahead teed off with the sound echoing down either end. Rhythmic and steady, the sound continued to close in on the Returners. Placing Locke gently on the floor, Celes unsheathed her blade, waiting for whatever was coming from either direction. A young man came into view on the left, clapping his hands together.

"Ah, Celes Chere, former general of the Empire of Gestahl, defeater of the powerful Kefka," Daithi said with a respectable bow. His owl took flight once he began to bend.

"You're the one whose been overseeing us with that owl," Celes replied, bringing her sword up in a defendable manner.

Rising from his bow, a blade came up with him, pointed directly at Celes. This exact moment he's been dreading ever since he walked into the temple. He wasn't afraid that he would lose and die, but the idea he would easily dispatch a fellow warrior, a woman at that, made him feel sick to his stomach. Across the way, Celes glared at Daithi with spite. He needed a way out of this deadly duel.

"Yes I have. The name is Daithi O'Raily," he kindly said with another bow. Coming back up, however, he pointed his rapier back towards the general with a scowl on his face. "Out of respect, I'm going to ask you this once. Drop your sword."

"You got to be kidding," Celes answered through clenched teeth.

Without any further hesitation, the ex-general charged and swung Illumina in a wide arc, leaving a trail of blue light in the air. The rapier came up far more quickly than Celes expected. In one fluent movement, the rapier slapped the sword out wide and sliced downwards, nicking her wrist. She dropped the blade from the sudden fiery pain.

Daithi broke into motion, stomping his foot on the floor and sheathing his rapier in one perfect move. Illumina flipped end over end in the air, stopping as a hand snapped out and grasped the handle. With a flick of his wrist, Daithi flipped Illumina over to its blade and handed the sword to Celes, handle outwards.

"Obviously you never fought an opponent who was left-handed before," the hunter declared, pulling Celes out of her bedazzlement. The display of perfect fleunt movements only three seconds. "Also, you underestimated me due to my age. You are wiser now."

With a nod, she tenderly took Illumina back, never breaking eye contact with the young man. Indeed, his skills were up to par, but she was once a general, and even if she hadn't used her sword in years, she was more than up for the challenge. With another nod of gratification, she took a step back.

Keeping a distance of five paces, the former general eyed her adversary, taking a measurement of him. Out came the rapier, again poised at her heart. He was well built and agile, dancing around his position, never staying in one spot. The hunter's eyes were fixed on her, as if readying himself to spring.

She knew taking the offense again could prove faulty as what happened before but the longer she waited, the longer her friend would suffer in these moldy catacombs. She charged, swinging Illumina wide to the left, but at the last moment, she brought the sword to bear and kicked out for his chest. He saw the feint clearly, moving into position where he could block the attack with his knee. Whipping his sword towards Celes, he aimed for her unprotected face, but pulled back immediately, having his sword brush through her hair.

"Are you playing with me?" Celes barked, backing away from the dancing swordsman.

Daithi flinched at the accusation. When he fenced, he always fought with his heart and to do otherwise would cheat the combatant out of a real win. But all of his previous opponents were covered with a mask and padding armor. He wasn't playing around and he almost scarred this beautiful woman before him. _I must disarm her again and demand her to surrender._

Celes came in harder and faster than he thought. Illumina descended down upon him. Out came the rapier, parrying the blade to his right. Celes walked into the parry, elbowing the hunter between his eyes. The blow caused Daithi to tumble back a step but he held his ground.

Noticing that her enemy was dazed, Celes thrust her sword out with all of her strength, aiming for his heart. Knowing he couldn't parry the large sword with as much force that she had put behind it, he had only one place to go. Arching backwards, the blade past right over him. On instinct, he kicked out between Celes's arms and into her face. Dropping from the exposed position, the hunter spun around, tripping the former general.

Flipping back up, Daithi kicked Illumina away from Celes and placed his blade under her chin. The blade froze her in place. Before he had time to beg her to surrender, a rock flew towards his head, which he easily ducked. However, the projectile wasn't meant for him.

A sickening crack, followed by a soft hoot, forced the hunter to surrender his advantage. Pivoting on his heels, he saw his owl friend hopping on the stone floor, hooting in agony.

"Snow!" he cried, running to his friend and holding her in his arms.

"You care about a stupid bird more than your fellow man?" Celes accused.

"No… I don't," Daithi replied, examining the broken wing.

Seeing the opportunity to avoid the battle, a battle she already lost twice, Celes picked up her sword and sheathed it. Hearing the sound of metal, the hunter turned back to his opponent, swinging his rapier out and cutting a stalagmite in half horizontally. The thief's jaw dropped at that sight, wondering if the monk also magically imbued his sword. Celes remained passive with her arms outstretched.

"If you don't care about harming others, why must we fight?" she asked kindly.

"It is my job. I'm being paid two million gold pieces for my services," he snapped harshly, stepping forward with his rapier in one hand while cradling Snow in his other. "Can you top that?"

"No, but why do you need such a sum?"

"My hometown… it's been plagued with some unknown disease. My mother, my father, my fiancée remains on the brink of existence. Every second I waste with you," he paused, as his anger continued to build, he brought his blade up to Celes's heart.

"So you need the money to cure your town?"

"Yes."

"Then help us escape and we'll help you."

"What can you do?"

"I know of the best medical mind in the entire world," she replied with a soft smile. "Help us and your village is as good as saved."

"Now why should I believe you? After all, I'm part of the reason why your friends have been imprisoned."

"Because you were just doing what you were told, so we can't hold a grudge to those who were just following orders. Also as Returners, it is our duty to help those in need. Something, I'm sure, your employer didn't want you to know."

Taking a glance at Celes, he looked to Locke and back to her. The hunter wanted to believe her. He once heard the stories of the heroic Returners, but his hometown didn't have all that much time left. If he chose wrongly, his love and people would die.

_What would you do father?_ he thought.

_Son, if you are ever given a difficult decision, just follow your morals. Even if it comes out to be the wrong choice, at lease you'll have a clear conscience._ Daithi remembered an old saying his father used to say.

"Let's go," Daithi suddenly announced while sheathing his blade. "We'll find your friends and attempt to get out of here."

"Thank you," Celes sighed as she began to get Locke.

"Thank me by saving my town," he answered kindly. Within a few minutes, the two Returners, a hunter, and an owl, were off within the catacomb maze.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**The Toxin**

The going was rough for the three travelers as most of the tunnels they've been in were always jagged and uphill from the dump site. Now the end was in sight. Fresh air came from just up ahead and the radiance of light offered wonderful freedom to all of them. They climbed the incline, a full fifty feet, to a dead end.

A hole, small enough for gold coin, enveloped the small cubby with light and air from the surface. Terra gently placed Edgar on a rock and stared up at the hole in the ceiling. They were at least a hundred or so feet below the ground, she couldn't tell, and it didn't matter. Looking back to her other companion, Sabin, she was hoping for some input.

"Okay, we'll break here for a moment. Going downhill must be better than going up," Edgar chirped in with a smile.

So they rested for a moment, a moment that didn't last long. Edgar and Sabin were starving and they needed to get out of these caves for food. Moving on, Edgar's stomach growled, telling all in his party that the travel was wearing on him. Flushing a bright red from that sound, he kindly begged for forgiveness from the lady that was carrying him.

"Don't worry about it, Edgar. Let's get your mind off it. How about you tell me why you came here without help?" Terra said with a smile.

"Alright. Actually, it was my plan to assemble some of the Returners together, but…" the king paused, taking some time to glare at his brother.

"You didn't have to chase after me," Sabin stated without looking back.

"You know I would have followed, but if you weren't so hardheaded…"

"Shut up, Edgar. I follow my heart, which is a much better organ to listen to than the one you follow."

"SABIN! There is a lady present!"

"You make it sound as if I was being rude, but you haven't kept your eyes off her chest for one full minute! Now that's rude."

"SABIN!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Terra screamed, in more rage than either of them have ever seen in her. "I already doubt coming here for you two."

"T-Terra," Edgar gasped in shock.

"Don't get me wrong. I love adventure… but only in the safety of my friends. This mission was riskier than I thought," she whimpered as her tears rolled off her cheeks and onto Edgar's shoulder. "I have a family to think about. I'm sorry."

"Hey," Sabin softly said, placing a strong, yet gentle hand on her shoulder.

"No… we're sorry, Terra. The risk was great in coming here and we are very grateful that you and the others came, even though it was a trap," Edgar continued with a delicate embrace with his arm that was draped over her shoulders.

"We're also sorry you have to put up with us," Sabin finished with a grin. Terra returned the comforting smile and embrace.

"Okay, how about I start again, at the beginning. A week or more, hard to tell in our prison, we received a letter addressed to us. The person that called himself Puppeteer use to work for the Imperial Army of Gestahl. I believe he may have been a great tactician and brilliant alchemist. In fact, I believe that same knowledge of alchemy created that force field outside, since the only true magic that remains in this world is the weapons that are imbued with magicite and even those are losing their magic," the king flinched, remembering his own blade that was stripped from him.

"Anyways, the only two kingdoms that stood in the Empire's way, was the Kingdom of Doma and the Kingdom of Figaro. Puppeteer came to the emperor with a plan to throw Figaro into anarchy by killing the royalists. With the princes not even coming of age, the ascent to the throne would be difficult. While Figaro was in chaos, could the kingdom fight a war?" Sabin continued where his brother left off.

"Somehow, he got a spy in the kingdom and had the spy use some deadly toxin. I have a feeling that ninja was the one who managed to slip in or become a guard with the strength she had. Either way, the poisoning worked and the succession was difficult, but I still took the throne and brought my kingdom to order. Still…" the king lowered his head in defeat. "I-I couldn't fight a war. I was a lover, not a fighter. I gave into the Empire and signed an alliance. I hoped one day that my patience would be rewarded."

"Realizing it was part of their plan to separate the twins, I grew angrier and angrier. He even said in the letter that he could've killed Edgar if he wanted to and that in leaving the kingdom gave him much more opportunities to do so," Sabin growled then punched a hole in the stone wall to finish his point. "At the end of the letter, he told us he would fight us in combat. It was a chance I couldn't pass up."

"And I followed. It was a family matter," Edgar added in.

"But the fight I was expecting was more difficult than I thought. A huge man with incredible strength managed to beat me, though I pummeled a nice scar across his chest," the marital artist finished with a wink.

"I was taken out of the fight early. Something hit me from behind…" the sentence ended abruptly as the backend of a throwing axe crashed into the king's skull.

Edgar dropped into a heap before Terra could respond. A fist plunged down upon the unexpected victim. Defenseless, all she could do was turn in time to see the punch coming towards her face. The jab was intercepted.

The ever aware martial artist pivoted his body and lined his shoulder up to throw the attacker. Seven foot high and three hundred pounds was nothing Sabin couldn't handle, especially using his opponent's lack of balance against them. With all the strength in him, Sabin threw the figure across the tunnel.

"Qaletaqa, how dare you! Attacking a weak and defenseless opponent and then going after a woman blind-sided. I thought you had some form of honor," accused Sabin.

"There is no such thing as a 'fair fight' just a fight," the native stated, dusting himself off.

"I see my mark hasn't healed completely," Sabin smirked as he squatted into a defensive stance. "Terra, protect Edgar!"

A grin came to the marital artist. He was caught off guard, in foreign terrain, fighting against the native he completely underestimated. This time, hopefully, they were on equal ground. Still, the native held a huge advantage. He was rested and healthy, while Sabin hadn't rested in days. Qaletaqa didn't return the grin for the encounter.

"I shall ask for you two to surrender. Sabin, you are in no condition to fight me," he calmly expressed the situation.

Like a hunting cat springing upon its prey, Sabin leapt with a kick for the wounded chest that his claws pummeled on earlier. The attack was expected, yet Qaletaqa took the full hit to measure his opponent's strength. Kicking with all the strength he could muster, Sabin's foot crashed into the scabbed scar, pushing the seven foot giant back a step. The scab reopened, allowing the native's essences to ooze out as if he was just pummeled. Qaletaqa never even noticed.

A fist came down on the martial artist. If there was one thing Sabin learned from their previous fight, was that the native was very powerful but also very slow. Ducking under the swing, he rolled ahead and between the native's legs. Snapping out both his elbows behind Qaletaqa's knees, the giant buckled and fell backwards. Sabin wasn't finished.

Faster than any in the tunnel could register, Sabin began to circle the native. His speed was unnatural, as he circled the native; Sabin left multiple afterimages of himself. From Qaletaqa's side, he was struck with a heavy jab to the face, followed by a kick to his ribs. The other side, he was chopped in the neck and elbowed in the temple. Behind him, he received an elbow to his skull and a knee to his spine.

The Bum Rush struck Qaletaqa again and again. Sabin came in front of the native to double punch him in the face, but was caught by his wrists. His afterimages echoed him until they caught up to the original source. The native stood tall, ignoring all the bruises Sabin left behind.

"Y-you can't stop the B-Bum Rush," Sabin stuttered in disbelief.

An explosion of pain came to Sabin a split second later, as the native pulled back his head and smashed his forehead between Sabin's eyes. He collapsed and the native released the great warrior. Qaletaqa pitied the honorable man. If he was at his full potential, it would most definitely have been the native on the floor. It didn't matter. All that was left was the woman.

"Surrender," Qaletaqa commanded, drawing his double-sided battle axe from his belt.

Terra already knew she was out muscled and outclassed. Still, the idea of being a prisoner to Puppeteer was a far worse fate. Drawing Atma from her sheath, the half-Esper mentally called forth the magic of the blade. In an instant, the blade came to life, and began to glow an angry bright red.

Noticing the danger from the weapon, the native began to disarm her as fast and as powerful arms would allow. Before the swing made it halfway to the woman, Atma came down low to parry the axe, blade side out, onto the handle where it began slicing into the flesh of the large warrior.

A _clink_ to the floor came shortly after. Miraculously, the native's fingers were intact. Bloodied, wounded, but still intact. With a growl, Qaletaqa pulled out a jar of paint and used his wounded fingers to paint blue streaks on his cheeks.

Terra remained firm, keeping a defensive position over her fallen allies. There she stood in awe as the warrior appeared to grow in height and in bulk. His eyes seemed to slip from a controlled warrior into a deranged beast. He charged.

Atma intercepted the crazed warrior, cutting deeply into his chest. Qaletaqa didn't even wince; he didn't even slow his charge. Grabbing the half-Esper by the throat with both of his huge, powerful hands, he lifted her up and continued his charge down the hall, strangling her all the while.

Keeping her wits, even though her windpipe was being crushed, she swung Atma at an angle, trying to severe his arm by the elbow. The slice was minor, barely scratching his skin. Then she noticed that the magic in Atma was too taxed do to her single injury from the choke hold. The fiery red glow vanished, the instant Terra slammed into the wall.

All of her air left her at once. Dazed, she felt no strength left in her arm. Atma fell to the floor with a _clank_. In the wall she stood, unable to drop herself like her blade. Not until a fist slammed into her stomach, knocking her from the wall. She crawled and reached for Atma, but it was just out of reach by inches, which might as well have been a mile away.

"That last attack hurt," a burly voice said from above her. It had to be Qaletaqa, but the voice sounded winded but in control.

"I will carry this scar proudly in your honor. However, it is time to finish what I started," he whispered as he lifted his huge axe above his victim.

Down it came and again, a rough hand intercepted the blow by the handle. A confused look came to the native's face, which gave Sabin enough of an opening to slam his fist into the native's exposed ribs. The punch wasn't hard but it was precise with the opened wound Terra left on his side, giving Sabin a clear shot at actually hitting the white bone. One punch struck the native, one broken rib.

Qaletaqa fell to one knee, gritting his teeth, but tried to suppress his rage. He dared not berserk again. He wouldn't survive and that wouldn't be of any benefit to his tribe. Before he could contemplate a counter attack, a burning red glow came into his view, with a sharp tip pointing under his chin.

"Hitting a lady, there is no excuse," snapped Edgar.

"You three won this battle it seems," the proud native replied exposing his neck to the king.

He didn't want to die, but falling in battle was the best way for a warrior to fall. He wouldn't beg for mercy, for doing so would be a coward's way out. With a sneer, Edgar thrust the blade closer.

"No! Edgar s-stop," pleaded Terra weakly.

"He came to kill us, Terra!"

"H-he asked Sabin… and me to… surrender. Sh-shouldn't… w-we sh-show that same m-mercy," she breathed.

Edgar nodded at his kindhearted friend. He couldn't believe her gentle nature, even with the scum before him. Tying up the native with some spare rope Terra had, the three Returners plus one prisoner moved on. It didn't take much persuasion, since a sword pointed to one's back intended to persuade anyone, for Qaletaqa to help them leave the dark catacombs.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**The Fixed Game**

"…and how could a single individual rig the ultimate game of life? I mean it's not like he could spin the wheel to the game and stop it on a desired number and move ahead to the space he wants… can he? The game is fixed I say and another thing…" the gambler rambled on.

Shadow easily tuned out the rogue, but still couldn't believe that out of all of his companions, he ended up with the only one he couldn't stand. For one hour, Setzer kept going on and on about this, that, and the other thing. The gambler's grip tightened around the ninja's shoulders.

"Hey! Are you even listening?" the gambler asked suddenly.

"No," Shadow replied honestly.

At that moment, Setzer felt that he could've been knocked over by a feather. He should've known that Shadow wouldn't care about any of his hardships. Looking down the tunnel, which seemed like the last ten tunnels, the gambler wondered if they would ever get out of this underground labyrinth. Turning back to his dark companion, Setzer nodded confidently.

"Thank you for helping us out," the rogue whispered.

"I believe the rescue is a failure."

"What are you talking about? I rather be down here with you for the rest of my days, than spend another hour up there."

With a turn of his head, the assassin noticed the sincerity in his friend's eyes. A smile made it way to the gambler. Perhaps he truly was grateful to Shadow, or maybe he just wanted someone to talk to. Either way, the ninja smiled under his mask and nodded to his platinum haired friend.

"He fixed the game of life," Setzer started but was quickly interrupted by the ninja.

"Not that again!"

"I always felt that I was in control of my life and that I could face any challenge that came my way. But has Puppeteer truly rigged my table where the dice will always land the way he wants…" the gambler broke off, noticing that the ninja tuned him out again.

"He killed Daryl," he stated. That got Shadow's attention. "He had someone sabotage the Falcon where if she broke mach one, the craft would lock up and fall into a nose dive. All this time, I thought her luck finally gave out."

"Listen Setzer, people may influence our lives, but that doesn't mean they control them. Daryl must have known this. Puppeteer doesn't run our lives, we do, and he'll regret hurting the ones we care about," Shadow declared with more emotion than the gambler has ever heard coming from his shroud friend.

The rogue smiled and nodded at his friend. They continued on down the hall in silence. It didn't take long for the ninja to know they were being shadowed. Doubling back to an open cavern, Shadow found some cover for Setzer.

Patting the air, the rogues cant to remain here, the ninja then put a finger where his lips would be. Shadow ducked back to examine the terrain and the tunnel they just came from. There was more cover in the cavern, with rocks the sized of a medium sized man and a few huge stalagmites. Behind him, south, was a tunnel that headed back where they started. Northwest laid the tunnel they just came from and east was an unexplored tunnel.

The ninja didn't like the close quarters of the halls and this cavern made for a much better battleground. With Setzer hidden, their hunter would have no choice but to fight Shadow without a hostage. Finally, any chance of stealth would be lost once they walked out of the tunnel.

A second later, a figure emerged and three shurikens flew towards it. Faster than Shadow expected, the figure duck back into the hall and the stars bounced off the stone wall. The assassin didn't get a long enough observation of the person, but there was no doubt they wore the robes of a ninja.

"Not too bad for an old man," echoed a feminine voice.

Shadow nodded, but not for any compliments or insults that was given his way. He was a true ninja and knew that speaking in any form would give away an assassin's position. Taking the advantage, the dark one leapt on top of a boulder in front of him and sprang from the rock to a stalactite above. He was vulnerable if the enemy saw him, but he took heart in his gi that it camouflaged him well with the stone that he hung on and the darkness within the cavern.

At the mouth of the tunnel, a cloud of smoke engulfed a twenty foot diameter area. Shadow listened carefully, hearing just in earshot, some shuffling coming from within the cover. Smoke bombs were usually used by ninja's for a quick escape. Few would use it to enter into a dangerous environment.

After another moment, the shuffling ceased and the smoke cleared. Nothing appeared to have changed from the area of where the smoke was. A chill ran up the ninja's spine. A sense of death emanated within the room, causing him to sweat. The ki that Shadow felt was powerful, but he took comfort in his experience that was far superior to this foe. Then… the throwing knife dug into his shoulder.

Without a flinch, without crying out, the dark one dropped from his vantage point, removing the blade on his way down. Once the tip of his toes hit the boulder, he pressed down on the rock, flipping backwards and just avoiding a wave of throwing stars. Gingerly hitting the ground in a sprint, Shadow stumbled with a trip wire that was set at his feet. Instead of listening to his instincts, he focused on his training and fell forward and tucked into a roll and sprang to his feet.

Seeing the unexplored tunnel just up ahead, Shadow increased his speed to draw the opponent away from Setzer. Escape came closer and closer. At the last moment he stopped, feeling something amidst. Reaching out ahead of him, he expected to grab nothing but his hand enwrapped something. A thin piece of twine, neck high, remained tight and tied between two stalagmites.

Jumping back, four throwing daggers just missed their marks. Shadow knew he didn't have any more choices. Three tack stars came at him and into a cloud of smoke. There was no sound of metal hitting stone.

Upon a boulder, Throne eyed the smokescreen in amazement. Any normal man would've been dead by now. Her trick of throwing her voice back down the hall gave her some time to get to a vantage position. With the three openings she had, she only hit him once. Now he was trapped against a wall. _So why would he use a smoke bomb?_

A heartbeat later, the smoke cleared, leaving only a wall and an imbedded top to a gi. Dropping low, she cursed herself for letting her quarry escape from her sight. _How did he do that?_

"You should've learned from my folly. Don't remain in one place too long," a dark voice announced behind the white ninja.

A shift of one foot brought her up to face with her rival. The poise of the ninja seems calm with his Stunner, slacked in hand. His long brown hair laid on his shoulders tenderly. The female ninja slowly removed her own dirk, not trusting this one's lack of defense.

"If you don't drop that blade, I'm going to have to kill you," Shadow calmly stated shifting to his side.

"I am the best assassin in the world," she smirked. "I believe you're scared, Clyde."

"Have it your way," Shadow finished with a charge.

Throne adjusted her defense thoroughly. She calculated his moves, studied him from afar. All of her training was for this moment, to prove she was the best. In every battle Shadow was in, she observed, he always left his right flank open and now, with his wounded shoulder, he favored the left side of his body.

She lined herself perfectly and struck out for the mortal blow. The attack was flawless… the strike went right through him.

Cold steel impaled her chest a second later, finding her heart. She stood before him, staring at him in disbelief. The moment was hers. Everything was perfect in her plan. _How did he dodge the attack?_

"H-how?" was the last word out her mouth.

Shadow waited calmly until the light in her eyes finally faded. Gently, he lowered her to the floor, closing her eyelids. Placing her dirk back into her hand, he crossed her arms. After finishing his respects for the fallen ninja, Shadow rushed back over to his friend, who was also awestruck. He knew Setzer must have seen the last part of the battle.

It didn't matter. Lifting up his friend, the ninja started moving them out of the cavern. Crossing over the corpse, the ninja bowed one last time and continued on, kicking the broken Shadow Edge far away from them.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**The Breakout**

The hall ended in a large, four cornered room with only a single door leading out. Gazing back down the tunnel and back to the door, Celes wondered where her other friends were. Did they leave instead of waiting for them or were they back in the catacombs, maybe even dead. That last thought she shook away. They survived the apocalypse; they survived Kefka, so she rested more easily, believing that they could survive anything.

"We're the first ones here," Daithi pointed out.

"How can you be sure?" Locke had to ask.

"Look at the floor. It's clean, except where we are standing. If they came this way, they would've left some soil or rock behind."

Celes smiled as she agreed with the young hunter. He really was helping them. She glanced back to Locke and gave him an approving wink. So they rested in the room, awaiting their friends. The wait wasn't long.

"Edgar! Sabin!" Celes cried, running over and embracing the two.

Edgar leaned into the embrace, resting his sore head on her bosom. Flushing brightly, the ex-general glared down at him, but held back her temper as the king fell asleep on her. Next coming from the hall was a huge native man that had to hunch down to get through the hall and doorframe. After him was Terra, sheathing Atma as she entered the room.

"Qaletaqa, you decided to join them too?" the hunter said in shock. A grunt and shuffle from behind told Daithi differently. Noticing that he had to be bound from behind, the hunter could only shake his head.

"Traitor," the native cursed.

"I was never loyal, so I couldn't betray anyone. These guys offered this mercenary a better deal."

"Three million gold pieces?"

"No, not money."

The native huffed at this. Money made the world go round. Without it, his tribe would die. What could possibly be better than money, which could solve any problem?

"I told you about my town. I needed the money to save them, but these people are offering, no giving me some help. I needed the money for the best doctor money could buy. I'm getting that doctor for free," the hunter excitedly said. Again, the native huffed.

"Listen, the guy right there is the king of Figaro. His influence could help your starving family out on the Veldt!"

For a third time, Qaletaqa huffed, but it was less dramatic. To ask for a hand out was not his way, yet maybe he could offer his assistance to these people. He shook his head, thinking such a course was unlikely. It was he that captured the Returners and it was he that almost killed the three that shown him mercy. Never would anyone want to ally themselves to their captor.

"So, that's why you were helping that damn monk. Hell, we could help you out with food and I know someone who lives out on the Veldt that could help your tribe find food," the martial artist mentioned, while sticking a thumb up.

Looking back to Sabin, Qaletaqa couldn't believe what he was hearing. Gazing all around to each Returner, who nodded in agreement, even the lovely blonde he manhandled earlier, he almost fell over. Who were these kindhearted people who care about the unfortunate and are strong in will to defeat the demon of the skies? Even Daithi nodded and smiled at him. With a swoosh from behind, he was free of his bonds. The only problem was all of the Returners were in front of him.

"Either kill him or let him go. We don't have the time to carry around a prisoner," Shadow coldly said as he and Setzer moved around the giant.

"Who the hell are you?" Locke gasped at his dark friend.

"The name is Shadow, idiot," the ninja replied calmly.

All in attendance eyed him in a puzzled expression. Taking a moment to check himself, he realized his top was bare with his mask missing and they never seen his face. With a shrug, the ninja began to carry Setzer towards they only door out of the room.

"Wait," Celes called. "We got to come up with a plan to get everyone out without them freezing."

"Follow me," the native chimed in.

"Where are we going?" Sabin asked.

"We're going to the main hall and then to the opposite wing. There is a tunnel that leads to the volcano's heart."

"I'm all for warming up, but I don't plan on burning to a crisp!" Locke yelled.

"The volcano's heart is where your flying craft is," Qaletaqa finished, opening the door. Without hesitation, they all followed.

They rushed through the corridors, all keeping pace with the native. Qaletaqa kept his speed slow, but brisk to the main hall. The temple was designed like a large maze, a maze that he walked through a hundred times. Within minutes, they arrived in the main hall.

"Stop right there!" commanded a voice from above.

On instinct, a throwing knife came out and went flying towards the target. On a balcony above stood the monk, who seemed completely unfazed by the incoming projectile. Up the blade flew, hitting the invisible field in front of him. Puppeteer exploded in laughter.

"I know that voice," Shadow pointed out, grabbing the others attention.

"As well as you should," the monk paused, pulling back his hood. "Old friend."

Out flopped his long, blonde spiked hair that bounced in every direction on his head. His face appeared contorted, as if he was both crazy and calculative at the same time, confusing his own mouth on what he really felt at the time. Half smiling and half deranged, the monk eyed the ninja with his only good eye, while his other eye remained behind a patch. Even though he has aged and appeared torn, Shadow knew immediately who it was.

"So… you're alive, Baram," the ninja passively said.

"Yes, thanks to you, Clyde," Baram cooed to the ninja.

"Get out of here, all of you. This is personal."

"Hey, if you haven't noticed, this is personal to us as well," the thief jabbed.

A maniacal laughter erupted from the balcony, darker than any in attendance has ever heard. Like a specter fading from sight, the monk vanished before his audience as a light mist surrounded him. The simple illusion was enough to confuse the Returners, keeping their attention skywards. Before any of them could act, Shadow was gone.

"He's going to get all the fun," Setzer chuckled.

"We came here as a team and we're leaving as one. Daithi, could you take Locke here to the airship?" Celes begged, trying to hand over the weakened thief. With much dismay, Locke agreed while Daithi nodded his own concurrence. Terra followed though with her friend's idea and helped Setzer over to Qaletaqa.

"We'll meet you at the _Falcon_ once we finish up with Puppeteer," Terra excitedly said. With that, Terra and Celes ran off south, towards the main stairs, while the rest headed west, towards the only chance for their breakout.

Down the hall Shadow ran, just behind his former partner in crime. Many questions and emotions swirled in his heart. How could Baram, the one who made him doubt his own actions for more then two decades, still be alive? That fateful day, many years ago, Baram was severally wounded while they were being chased by Imperial soldiers. His friend asked Clyde to kill him before the soldiers would drag him back to Vector and send him to a fate far worse than death. Being his friend, or perhaps he was just weak, Shadow refused to put Baram out of his misery.

Ducking back into a room, the monk tried to elude the assassin. Shadow saw the door shut and quickly followed suit. Beyond the door was not a room, but a flight of stairs leading to two huge golden doors. At the top, Baram glared down at his old friend with a mixture of rage and confusion.

"How…"

"Can I be alive?" the monk interrupted. The ninja answered with a nod.

"Once you left me by that river, I was captured. That, you already know. But, I was not to be executed," Baram paused and smiled down at his friend. "I was placed in Kefka's care."

"My god, Baram," Shadow responded honestly. "If I knew…"

"You still wouldn't have killed me. No matter. My mentor taught me well, so I really should thank you. If you killed me, I wouldn't have known my true destiny."

"What would that be?" demanded Shadow, taking a step up.

"To ascend in my mentor's footsteps."

"So that's why you interfered in all of our lives?"

"Yes and no. I may have had a hand in your lives, but it was Kefka's infinite wisdom that guided my actions. But I had fun doing my job. Now, old friend, since you didn't follow the rules," stated the monk while reaching into his robes.

Shadow bolted immediately up the flight of stairs, to attempt to stop whatever Baram had planned. Out of the robes came a vial of black liquid and a tiny candle. With a smirk, the deranged monk finished the formula by chanting a single word and crushing the two ingredients together. A ball of fire shot forth, slamming the ninja squarely in the chest and sending him flying back down the incline.

"Because of your cheating, I will go to Thamasa and grab that beautiful daughter of yours and use her as my own love slave," Baram stopped his threat short, noticing activity coming from the hall. With a snap of his fingers, the doors opened and he entered without a moment to lose.

"Shadow," Terra weakly said, helping the ninja to his feet.

Checking out his well being, Shadow saw the scorch mark on his chest, but not much damage was done. Brushing off his bare chest, he stood straighter, appearing unharmed. Somehow, Baram could use magic, so he nodded thankfully at Celes and Terra, truly grateful to have the reinforcements.

"Puppeteer can use magic, so be careful," Shadow said to them both with a soft smile. "So… together then?"

Both ladies returned that smile and joined their friend. Now was the time for them to finish this adventure they all started. Together, the three friends prepared for the unexpected.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**The Summoning**

Prepared as they were, what awaited them behind the doors really was unexpected. The room they entered was illuminated by multiple colored, dazzling lights that came from all the stain glass windows on each of the walls in the chapel. To intensify the brilliance of light, along the side walls and by a large altar, rested many, many Doman candles. Before the altar, as if being a speck to this beautiful chapel stood the monk with his arms outstretched.

"You Returners are so predictable. Thank you Clyde, for I knew your free spirit would have you chase me down, alone," Baram paused to smirk and to snap his fingers that cause the doors behind the three to slam shut. "Also, the only other two who would follow after you, would come to back you up."

"Celes, look behind him," Terra gasped and pointed ahead.

Gazing from finger to the appointed destination, the ex-general momentarily was surprised from the spenders of the idol she saw. But a moment was all it was. With a chuckle that crawled to a loud bellow, the monk began to move his arms all about. Above him, the idol stared down to the floor, an idol of Kefka.

At the pinnacle of the systematic motions, a wall of fire erupted instantly, leaving behind three large steel-humanoid creatures with a gargantuan great sword in each of the monster's hands. With their bulk and weapons they remained erected, unfazed by the environment around them. There they remained, to protect their creator.

In unison, Celes, Shadow, and Terra unsheathed their blades. Immediately, Atma came to life, shining a brilliant red, while Illumina began to glow a gentle blue. The golems remained motionless, as if waiting for them to dare a step. A grin crossed the monk's face.

"Ah, you both brought the swords," Puppeteer purred, drawing out his own, magical sword, Excalibur, which was stripped from the king of Figaro.

The blade burst into a bright white, as it began to burn the dark-hearted owner's hands. Not wasting another second, the monk placed the blade on the altar, chanting all the while. Waving his scolded hands above him, Puppeteer called to his god. Red, white, and blue from the enchanted weapons began to flicker while a stream of magic poured out of the blades and into the statue. The idol moved.

"What is he doing?" Shadow wondered.

Terra immediately looked at Atma and then to the statue. Magic has been dead in the world for six years; she has been half dead with the loss of her Esper self for six years. Still, she understood the unique movements and incantations enough to see what Puppeteer had in mind.

"He's summoning Kefka from the dead with the magic of our swords!" Terra screamed and swung Atma in front of her. The steel golem slapped the pathetic attack away.

The parry was stronger than she expected, as the force of the great sword flung her across the chapel. Celes moved to her friend to make sure she was alright as the golem moved back into position. Stunned, but unharmed, Terra sprang to her feet. Both women watched helplessly as the magic in their blades began to drain.

Shadow observed the golems closely. Each creature was made from head to toe in metal, similar to an empty suit of armor. The bulk of these beasts were twice the length and width of Sabin. _They're big and powerful._

Without sparing another moment, the ninja sprang into action, running faster then he has ever ran before. With a flick of his wrist, three tack stars flew out and embedded themselves into the golem's eyes. Attempting to get around the creature, the ninja jumped off a bench and flipped forward.

The golem neither seemed to notice the weapons in its eyes nor cared for Shadow's gymnastics. Pivoting to a ninety degree angle, the golem swung his sword down. Before it struck its mark, Shadow flipped back, just in time to see the bench he was heading towards be split in two. Once the ninja was far enough away, the golem returned to its post.

"Great. They're fast too," the ninja hissed.

"I wish I had my magic," Celes put in, thinking a good Bolt Three would obliterate all three of these metal creatures in one shot.

Shrugging away the thought, the former general knew wishing for the impossible wouldn't help anything. Casting a gaze pass the trio of metal, she watched the monk waving his arms about, oblivious of his surroundings. All of her training as a Runic Knight, she knew one thing about creatures created by magic. To destroy an annoying creature you need to kill the annoying controller.

"We got to get to Puppeteer," Celes cried, charging the farthest right golem.

Terra quickly chased after her, moving towards the middle creature. With a shrug, Shadow went after the last golem. All three beasts came to life, intercepting their own threat. Mindlessly, they swung their swords for towards their target. Each of them missed.

Shadow side-stepped his golem, coming back around with Stunner, with three sharp jabs, the ninja backed away as another swing came his way. Noticing that his jabs left three, barely viable scratches, the ninja sighed and flipped away from the next swing.

Stopping short of the golems swing, Celes called forth as much magic as she dared from the Illumina and swung instantly at the handle of the great sword. The calling cause the blade to lose much of its magic, but the desired result came. The great sword broke, losing its blade at the handle. A smile came to her face, only to be knocked off as the handle came flying at her and slamming right into her forehead. Lifting up its fists, the golem prepared to continue the fight.

Terra dived head first into the swing that came very close to her head. Remembering how Sabin had Qaletaqa at his mercy by dropping the man to his knees, she swung Atma with all the strength in her being into the back of the golem's knee. But nothing happened. The golem wasn't of flesh and bone. It didn't understand anatomy, that if the back of a joint is hit, the joint should buckle.

The realization of her error came too late. Gazing up, she saw the metal creature raise its arms. She tried to run, but the golem quickly pinned her under its large foot. The great sword made its descent, right down to Terra's exposed neck.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Shadow**

"Terra!" the ninja cried.

Springing with his toned muscles, Shadow leapt over the next slash and came up into a run. He needed to get to his friend. Focusing only on Terra, he sprinted pass the golem, running neck first onto a metallic, outstretched arm. The move was unforeseen, causing the ninja to hit the close line hard and fall back onto the floor with a near broken windpipe. He couldn't help but watch his own predicament become even worse.

Celes, too, attempted to come to her endangered friend's aid, but her golem kept cutting her off, blocking any hopes of getting to the half-Esper. A right hook followed by a left jab came in on the former general. The simple attacks were easily deflected by Atma, but it didn't matter. She had many openings, yet she held back, knowing it wouldn't do any good. Keeping equal ground, however, wasn't going to help Terra.

The golem twisted its sword to thrust down into the back of Terra's neck. Reminiscing back to Mobliz and the children that brought happiness and love to her life, Terra smiled as the last moments of her existence was coming to an end. She had tried her best to save her friends and the knowledge that they would live made this last adventure well worth her life. Softly, she prayed for a quick end.

A sound of shattering glass in the distance gave pause to all the combatants except the golem holding Terra. End over end flew a spinning projectile, bashing into the great sword aimed for the half-Esper. The impact pushed the sword off a couple of degrees, making the blade impale the carpeting next to Terra and giving her a crude hair cut. A roar echoed off the chapel's walls as a seven foot giant rushed Terra's golem.

But the golem didn't notice. Picking up its great sword again, the beast aimed for his prisoner's skull. It didn't notice the barbarian that rammed into it and pushed it away from its target. Celes and Terra, however, were very aware and surprised at the brute strength of the native.

Terra was saved and Qaletaqa continued to push the golem farther away. Finally realizing that the movements it made was not its own, the golem swung its great sword at the one closest to it. Blocking with his battle axe, the native slammed the beast into its fellow golem that was holding Shadow. Two golems though, were just too much for the native to push.

"I got these two. You get the monk," Qaletaqa commanded, parrying a blow from the left.

The words reached Terra's ears, yet she didn't hear them. Remaining on the floor, she gawked at the man who almost killed her earlier this day. Now, here he was, doing what he could to repay his debt to her. The sheer power of the native astonished her, as he ducked a blow from the right and parried an attack from the left, pushing the golem's arms wide. Leaning down, Qaletaqa shouldered the beast, shoving it farther away from its partner. She watched in awe as he fought both golems off with ease.

Shadow, on the other hand, took the advantage of the noble barbarian's actions. Nothing was between him and the vile monk, who continued to appear distracted by the summoning. Charging down the hall, Shadow lifted his Stunner high and leapt forth to close the last few feet. He jumped… right into the invisible, electric barricade.

The shock lasted only a few seconds, but the thousands of volts that coursed through the ninja's body, causing every inch of his being to spasm, felt like an eternity. Regardless of the pain, begging him to close his eyes and rest; regardless of the lack of control from his nerves, the ninja sat up, staring onwards to his old friend and the evil statue. An insane laugh came from the idol, an ever familiar laugh.

"TERRA!" Shadow called to his only friend that could help him.

He needed not have had to. The laugh awakened both her and Celes to the very real possibility of Kefka's resurrection. Lifting Atma to bare, she charged the invisible wall, calling the full power of the blade. Like Illumina, Atma drained all the faster, but she continued to draw forth the magic and down the sword came.

No force on the planet could stand up against the power of magic, which obviously included the science/magic of alchemy. The blade ripped opened a hole in the field, but it began to close quickly. Shadow refused to let his last opportunity slip through his fingers. Banishing the numbness away, the ninja commanded his muscles back into his control then ran up Terra's back, barely even touching her and flipped into the opening.

A moment later, the monk's chants became screams of agony as the deadly Stunner entered his spine and exited his gut. Baram cried out in pain, cried out in denial, and screamed out to his god that has forsaken him. Before he could utter a single word, he dropped to the floor, completely paralyzed.

"Mwe, hee, hee… idiot," the statue laughed one final time before returning to its original position, never to animate again.

Removing his Stunner, the connection for all the alchemy spells fell apart. The field behind Shadow brightened a brilliant yellow and then faded out of existence. All three golems froze in place, refusing to move on their own accord. The force field outside shattered into a million shards and disappeared into the winds. Finally, the power holding back the volcano's core ruptured. Every single structure in the temple began to collapse in itself, due to the quaking of the volcano.

"We got to get out of here!" Celes yelled to her friends as she ran for the door.

Terra quickly chased after with Qaletaqa fast on her heels. Through the portal Terra went, skipping down three steps at a time, if she wanted to or not. The native paused and waited for Celes, who continued to stare at Shadow.

"Go ahead without me. I'll meet up with you shortly," the ninja answered passively.

With a nod, the former general carefully descended down the stairs, followed by the barbarian. Cracks began to form along the walls, warning them that time was running out. A step collapsed on Celes, causing her to fall headlong down the stairs. The native easily grabbed her and jumped down the remaining thirty steps.

"Why are you leaving him behind?" Qaletaqa asked, setting the former general down.

Celes could only smile at her new native friend. He really didn't know Shadow at all. Running back down the hall and down the steps, they quickly met up with Terra who was too confused on where to go in the temple that was crumpling around her. Now was the time for the escape, which Qaletaqa was more than eager to get them all out of there.

Back in the chapel, Shadow gazed down at his dying friend. All around him, the room continued to shake and tear asunder. It appeared everything was coming to an end. With a satisfying nod, he knew this was fitting for the group and the individual name "Shadow" to come to an end. Figuring it was time to leave; Clyde sheathed his blade and began to walk towards the exit. But a movement from behind gave him pause.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Sacrifice**

Before the idol he stood, shaking, but standing nonetheless. Stunner severed his spine and pierced his stomach. Both wounds were healed slightly with a broken vial on the ground, hinting what may have transpired. Regardless on how he was not paralyzed, Baram continued to grin at his old friend with that same, corrupted smile, one that Kefka would give his prey before he slaughtered them.

"You're a bastard, Clyde. As a friend, I ask you to kill me and now, when I have no desire to pass from this mortal coil, you tried to end my life," Baram cackled as his world continued to fall apart around him.

Clyde couldn't help but smile at the irony of it all. All of this could have been avoided if he was strong enough to kill his former friend. Baram's endless shaking, obviously he was still having trouble controlling his nerves from his weaken spine, mirrored the quaking temple. Both were once strong and now both were falling apart.

"This could've been averted if you didn't threaten my daughter's well being," the ninja finally answered with a scowl.

Using the exhausted Excalibur as a cane, the monk began to stumble pass the ninja. Stunner came up and rested across the monk's throat. The unexpected move froze Baram in place for a moment. Quickly regaining his composure, the monk exploded into another bellowing fit and slapping the blade away from his neck.

"HA, HA, HA. Clyde, you couldn't kill me before and I know you will not kill me now. Why do you think you pierced my gut instead of me heart?" Baram laughed passing the ninja who lowered his head. "Face it. You don't have it in your cold heart to murder a friend."

"You're right," a dark reply voiced from behind the monk.

It wasn't what the ninja said that gave the monk pause, but the finality in his voice. Never has Baram felt such an aura of death surrounding him. Glancing over his shoulder, the blade swung at him, just below his chin. Then, his world began to spiral out of control. He tried to scream as the world spun, but one could not scream without one's head attached to its voice box.

The building quaked even more after the master of the temple was no more. Stones began to fall from the ceiling and fissures opened underneath the ninja. Seeing Baram, decapitated, Clyde felt neither grief nor guilt, just satisfying relief; relief that his friends and family were safe. Baram was right. Clyde didn't have it in his heart to kill a friend. Puppeteer was no one's friend.

"I'm tired," the ninja said, tossing Stunner to the floor.

Rushing to the exit, Clyde opened the door, but stopped in this tracks. The flight of stairs was stacked with debris from the collapsed ceiling, preventing any means of escape. Shutting the door, the ninja desperately searched the chapel for another way out.

"It is an honor to die today," Clyde stated to himself, standing in the middle of his soon-to-be mausoleum.

* * *

The flight down the tunnel was hazardous for the three remaining escapees. Stones fell from above, kicking dust up from the ground, and cracks opened up in the unseen floor. Dust and sulfur assaulted their nostrils, but they ran nonetheless down the hall. Another stone dropped, right into Terra's skull.

Down she went with the rock. Bewildered, but still aware of the dangers surrounding her, the half-Esper rose to her feet. An explosion from above drew her eyes upwards to the tunnel's ceiling, crumpling down upon her. Ducking low and closing her eyes, Terra waited for the end. For the third time that day, she was saved.

Erect to his full seven foot form, ten or more with his arms outstretched above his head, Qaletaqa stared down to Terra. With a smile and a nod, the half-Esper continued her trek down the hall. As soon as she caught up to Celes, she gazed back to what kept her friend from moving on. Being farther back, Terra noticed the bigger picture.

Qaletaqa stood, unfazed by the entire ceiling that he was holding up. A sickening snap could be heard from Qaletaqa's direction that of a rib breaking, churned the woman stomach. Yet, watching this magnificent man's strength of holding up the mountain took her breath away.

"Let's go," Celes whispered, taking Terra by the hand.

"No! We can't leave him," Terra yelled over the loud quaking.

"We can't help him. Let's not let his sacrifice be in vain."

"There got to be something we can do."

"There is," the native boomed, drawing both the women's attention towards him. Terra gently removed her hand from Celes and walked back to the barbarian.

"What?"

"Please… live. I know I don't deserve any pity, but keep your word and don't let my people suffer…" he flinched as another rib snapped. "…for my actions."

Terra, with her eyes filled with tears, nodded and turned away.

"And… tell the others I'm sorry for what I've done," Qaletaqa paused to smile at the half-Esper. "I'm sorry for what I've done to you, Terra."

With a smile of her own, Terra reached out and softly touched the barbarian's chest. His heart was thumping in rapid succession and the rhythm picked up by Terra's touch. Another snap and a roar from the native told her it was now or never to flee. Down the hall the two blonde Returners ran.

Qaletaqa smiled, but it didn't last long as another rib broke. Bowing his head to pray, the native ignored any and all physical pain he felt. All that mattered was that he could hold his position until his body failed him. Another snap… another snap… and then one final snap; that of his spine caused the barbarian to crumple along with the rest of the hall.

The tunnel caved-in, giving both Celes and Terra just one heartbeat to spare. Jumping out of the hall, both landed in the arms of their friends. Celes caught by Locke and Terra being snatched up by Sabin. Without wasting any time, the four entered the airship, which was rocking near the edge of the volcano's core. Up came the lava, up went the_Falcon_.

Pushing their way topside, Celes and Terra saw their old gambling friend in his spare clothes and trench coat at the wheel. Smoke engulfed the craft, making it nearly impossible to breathe, let alone guide the _Falcon_ out of the volcano that was about to erupt. Together, the three worked in unison with Setzer at the wheel; Terra at the stern and Celes at the bow, calling out to the gambler if he was too close to the wall from behind or in front of the ship.

The _Falcon_ flew higher and higher as the rim of the volcano was in sight. A _thud_ followed and the ship broke the smoke stack. Pushing the rudders for all their worth, the _Falcon_flew off as the volcano ruptured in the distance, covering the temple in molten rock.

"Shadow!" Terra cried out towards the temple.

"Right here," a soft reply came from the bow of the ship. "It's a good thing you came closer to the western side of the volcano or I would have been burnt to a crisp when I jumped. By the way, the name is Clyde."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm a bit chilly. Could one of you take the wheel?" the gambler chattered as he handed the controls over to Celes.

"So, should our first stop be Maranda to pick up Cid and help out Daithi's town?" Celes asked as she swung the ship, hard to port.

"No," Clyde interrupted, not even bothered by the cold without his top gi or cloak. He smiled and finished his thought, "Head south. We have a promise to keep for two friends."


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

After the fall of the Temple of Chaos and Puppeteer, much work laid before the Returners. Of course the first stop was in Narshe, where Mog and Umaro offered them all a nice bed and warm food in exchange for the tales of their adventures.

For the next few days, Edgar, Locke, Sabin, and Setzer rested more then told their story, while Celes and Terra enjoyed telling their furry friends the high points of their adventure. But when they came to Qaletaqa's death, neither could choke back their tears. Shadow, that is, Clyde, vanished the first night of rest, while Daithi remained off in his own world as he practiced with his rapier and helped his wounded friend back to health.

Once everyone was fully recovered and each individual story was told, the _Falcon_ took to the skies, leaving Narshe and the land of the Ever Rising Sun, far behind them. Setzer's smiled after feeling the wind blowing through his hair and the sense of freedom returned to him after flying high and fast in his friend's airship. He knew he had to go to their hill, but now he had just a few stops to make on the way. This game of life was his to play and he swore, never again, will someone rig his table. Gazing beyond the horizon, Figaro castle was in sight.

* * *

It was both a frightful and a delightful day for the Phoenix tribe. From the north came an army of women on chocobos with large carts behind them. The fact that they were women didn't scare the huge barbarians, but the foreigners outnumbered them twenty to one and the unknown cargo worried them more than a little. Leading the army were two men looking identical, yet appeared so different. The army stopped a good hundred yards away as the two men and one woman came forward.

"Good afternoon kind people of the Veldt. I am King Edgar Figaro and this here is my brother Prince Sabin Figaro and this is my friend Lady Terra Branford," the king announced with a bow on his chocobo.

"Why you come here?" asked an old native with a long headdress filled with bright red, orange, and yellow feathers.

"We have come to tell the heroic deeds of one of your own, Qaletaqa," Terra began her rehearsed line.

The story was told about a brave native that came to Figaro for help for his tribe. Figaro castle couldn't help anyone; however, do to the constant attacks of a sand worm surrounding the area. Qaletaqa offered his strength in assistance to Figaro's time of need. Many died, including Qaletaqa, but the worm was defeated and the people of Figaro were saved.

The army approached at the end of the tale, unloading the large amount of food and tools that could help the tribe, like fishing nets and bows and arrows. Out of one of the carts sprang a young native boy with torn rags. Running about with more energy than a wild chocobo, Gau began introducing himself to the entire tribe.

Terra smiled at the people of Figaro handing the tribe of Phoenix food or teaching them how to use one of the complicated items like a fishing pole. She then chuckled as Gau started kicking the ground fast as he stared at a beautiful young Phoenix girl. She winked at him, which caused him to grab his heart and fall over. Terra's chuckle blew out into a wholehearted laugh.

Shaking her head at the youths she gazed upwards to the darkening skies. A bright star blinked into existence and began to shine down upon the half-Esper. Bowing her head, she felt a strong force around her. _Qaletaqa, I hope you are at peace._

* * *

Three days have passed since Celes, Cid, and Daithi's arrival in the town of Kell. The epidemic left most of the people malnourished and only five perished during Daithi's absence. To the hunter, that's five lives on his head for not looking for another way to help his people. Celes planned on making a story for Daithi like Terra made for Qaletaqa, but the pride of the hunter wouldn't permit it.

He told his town everything, leaving out no details about the dark deeds he done for the money to help his people. Surprisingly, no one blamed him or judged him for what he done. They were nothing but proud of his decision of choosing the right path before it was too late and the fact that he saved their lives.

That night, with everyone in good health, there was a celebration for Celes, Daithi, the doctor that cured the town, and all that survived the plague. At the bonfire, Celes excused herself before the main meal was served. Looking back to the fire, Celes smiled as not just the physical well being was returned, but the spirits of the people have also returned as most of the town danced around the fire with some of them playing a flute.

On a log away from the fire, Cid, Daithi, and his fiancée chatted and laughed as if they were long time friends. That sight eased the ex-general's heart. Daithi never opened up to the Returners. Why, was anybody's guess. Now it seemed with his family and friends in good health, the hunter himself appeared to have lightened up.

Heading back out of town, Celes eyed every dark alley, hoping to catch a glimpse of her loving treasure hunter. Like Clyde, once the Returners landed in Figaro, Locke vanished without a word. During their temporarily endeavor, the thief let out more than he wanted to, to his closest friend.

Celes's smile never changed. A soft breeze blew against her fair skin. Admiring the horizon and the sea of stars, she pondered what adventures Locke was on this night. Eventually, she knew, he would have to go on the greatest adventure of them all. Locke will have to search his heart and come to the realization that he truly loves Celes. When that day comes, she'll be waiting with open arms.

* * *

Clyde took a deep breath. His hands shook uncontrollably, regardless of his long time mental discipline. His face, drenched in sweat, stung his light colored eyes. Standing before a great dragon couldn't possibly make him more nervous than what he was going to do. With a quick rap, he wondered if he had time to get away before it was too late.

A familiar bark held him in place. Interceptor, his closest friend and ally, he left behind to protect her when he knew that he was too much of a coward to protect her himself. Calming down with another deep breath, he released all of his guilt and excuses. He was here now. The dog barked again on the other side of the door. The portal opened.

"Can I help you?" a beautiful blonde teenage girl asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Hello, Relm. I'm your father."

END


End file.
